


Sixteen

by luxuriousvoyage11



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxuriousvoyage11/pseuds/luxuriousvoyage11





	

Mike Wheeler was the first of the kids to turn sixteen. They loved exploring Hawkins on their bikes, but they were eager to learn how to drive and cruise around the beat-up truck the freckle-faced boy had acquired from Ted. It took Mike a few months to get the hang of driving, wanting to make sure he was comfortable enough before he started to chauffeur his friends around. 

With his driving privileges also came the freedom of taking his girlfriend of over a year on spontaneous dates. Mike and El had been on one when they first got together and not only had his mother been eyeing their intertwined hands the entire car ride but she also got a table at the back of the diner they went too; it made the already awkward first date even more awkward, to say the least. He vowed to never be driven, or chaperoned, on a date ever again. 

That’s why on a warm Saturday night, his truck running, he stands outside Hopper’s trailer holding a bouquet of flowers. Mike sees the chief poke his head through the open window with a smirk and nod, happy to see the kid at least brought her pink roses.

I guess that’s approval, Mike thinks. The door abruptly opens, pulling him from his thoughts, and he’s met with El standing there with a giant smile on her face. Dressed in a light pink dress with white sandals and matching white earrings, she kisses him on the cheek and pulls him inside by the wrist. 

“Thank you, Mike, these are pretty,” El says, running into the kitchen to pull out the only vase her father owns. “Of course El, I was hoping you’d like them,” Mike says back with his permanent blush. They could be together for ten more years and that blush would still creep onto his face. After watching her delicately place the roses into the vase, he grabs her hand and nods his head toward the door. “You ready to go, baby girl?” Now it was El’s turn to blush. 

As they drive around looking for a place to eat, El looks over to see the small, well-lit Benny’s Burgers sign. She hadn’t been in there since she was twelve and barely speaking, still feeling guilt over the kind man’s death.

“Mike,” El says, “can we go there?” Looking over to her while stopped at the stop sign, he follows her gaze to Benny’s Burgers and bites his lip. “A-are you sure El?” 

She had told him years ago about her encounter with Benny, followed by lots of hugs and reassurance. He had met the big, brawny man himself when the boys had gone there for burgers the last day of fifth grade. They had been scared of him for all of three-seconds until the jolly owner greeted and chatted with the rambunctious pre-teens. He was happy that Benny was the first person in Hawkins to meet El.

The brown-haired girl nodded and grabbed his hand that lay on the middle foldable console. He smiled at her and pulled into the parking lot, finding a spot right in the front. After helping El down from the high truck, he opened the door for her and they walked into the crowded burger joint hand in hand. Mike spotted a couple of people from school, turning his back to them to avoid being seen.

“Mouthbreathers…” El says, causing both of them to giggle at the old term on their way to the table. As Mike scanned the menu, El looked around the restaurant. Though her surroundings seemed familiar, it was different now; full of people, loud music, even a new paint job. It almost made El feel a bit better, happy that the place was still thriving without the owner whose memorial picture is plastered on the wall above the jukebox. She must’ve been staring for longer than intended because she heard Mike say, “El, do you know what you’re getting?” 

“Sorry,” she mumbled, turning to the waitress “a strawberry milkshake and a cheeseburger with fries please.” After the red-haired woman left, Mike looked at El questioningly. “You okay? You were zoned out before.” Giving him a small smile, she nodded, “yeah, just looking around. It’s…different. And they put up his picture.” Turning to see, Mike squinted and smiled when he saw the picture of Benny sporting a giant grin with his apron on.

Looking back at El, he saw her looking down and nervously tapping her fingers on the metal table. Grabbing her two hands with both of his, he lifted them up to his mouth and lightly pressed a kiss to her knuckle. “Please relax, it’s okay.” Meeting his eyes, the couple stared at each other for several seconds. 

Will was always amazed by the way the two could hold a full conversation with their eyes. Whether they were plotting something against Lucas or calming the other one down, both pairs of big, brown eyes revealed all their emotions to one another. 

El finally took a deep breath and nodded. “I’m okay, maybe this was a silly idea,” El expressed quietly, “I just thought I could do it, it’s been so long.” El had grown to be a headstrong and determined woman; but when memories from her past in the lab or first days in Hawkins surface, she reverts back to that scared twelve-year-old.

“El, you can do anything we both know that,” Mike says reassuringly, “I know it sucks what happened but it wasn’t your fault. It’s good you were even able to set foot in this place so don’t be too hard on yourself baby.” Blushing at the pet name, she gave him a smile and shook her head in disbelief at how kind and understanding her boyfriend was. “Thank you, Mike.” 

The waitress putting down their shakes and burgers interrupted their moment, disconnecting hands and thanking her politely. While they ate, Mike told her about that last day of fifth grade with the boys. They had only known Dustin for a year and, unbelievably, he was shy before that and had finally been coming out of his shell. For the curly-haired boy, that meant laughing so hard his chocolate milkshake came out of his nose. El let out one of her rare belly laughs that Mike made a mission to hear at least once a day. 

After paying the bill, Mike and El hopped back into his truck and pulled out of the parking lot driving to their next favorite date spot. Ten minutes later, they pull up at Hawkins playground and eagerly jump out of the truck. Though it’s locked, there’s a giant hole on the side of the fence big enough for even 5’11 Mike Wheeler to fit through.

El ran right to the swings, her favorite attraction at any playground. Mike took the swing next to her and started pumping his legs, trying to catch up to his girlfriend. “Are you using your powers you cheater!” he asked loud enough to convey his outrage but soft enough to not bring attention to the park they had just snuck into. The brown-haired girl threw her head back in laughter and denied such an accusation, “of course not, you’re just bad at this!”

She’s definitely picked up on Lucas’s snarkiness, Mike thought with a smirk. They continued to pump their legs and quietly laugh on the swings when El looked back and stared up at the sky. Slowing her legs and eventually putting them out to stop herself, she grabbed Mike’s swing to stop him and grabbed his hand to run up the big jungle gym. There was a section at the very top of it that had a dome-like shape with no roof, giving a perfect view of the clear night sky. 

She leaned over the side looking out at the stars when Mike came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, placing his chin on top of her head. After a few moments of silence, he mumbled, “remember when you asked me why I had stars on my face?” 

Letting out another belly laugh, she turned around and leaned against the metal bars, “I had never seen freckles before!” she exclaimed, looking up at him. Smiling down at his girlfriend, he was overwhelmed by the feeling in his chest. 

He slowly leaned in and placed his lips on hers, sliding his hands down to lightly rest on her hips. She immediately responded, kissing him back and wrapping her arms around his neck. Their kisses, up until a few weeks ago, has been chaste pecks. Mike wanted El to take it at her pace, always meeting her speed and level of ferocity. She was the first to pull away, looking up at him with a coy little smile. 

Groaning, he shakes his head at her. “What?” she asked, tilting her head to the side. “I love you El, I just…really love you,” Mike says back, smoothing a piece of her hair shoulder-length hair out. “I love you too” she simply says back, laying her head on his chest.

Mike’s the one to break the silence after a few minutes. “You ready to go El? I should get you home before Hopper finds out we broke into the playground.” Giggling, she nods and grabs his hand as they walk back into the car. As he’s helping her into his truck, she blurts out, “so do you remember when you slammed your face into mine in the cafeteria that night?” 

Feeling a blush on his face, after checking her hands and legs were in the car, he squinted his eyes at her and slammed the door playfully. While hearing her laugh from inside the truck, he can’t help but think back to that moment and smile at where they are now.


End file.
